Full Moon
by KatieSmith1124
Summary: It's the night of the full moon and all Scott's pack have come together, but what will happen when the tension in the room raises and everyone is in jeopardy of getting hurt.


Scott Prov

There was a knock at the door. "Babe could you get the door please, I'm in the middle of dressing Luce," Liam yelled from downstairs. "Oh, before I forget. could you run down to the shops and buy some more formula and diapers?" "Sure thing Babe," I yelled back as I walked downstairs "I'll go and buy them when everyone arrives." I opened the door to be met by Stiles, holding a certificate in his hand with a sheepish grin on his face. "How'd you go, man?" "It was horrible, well horrible for everyone else, I was awarded valedictorian of my class." "Congrats Bro, you deserve it." Derek walked up behind Stiles and wrapped an arm around his waist. "My little nerd definitely deserves it." Derek teased. "And my sourwolf deserves the world," Stiles mumbled reaching up to kiss Derek on the lips. "Come in guys the others are already sitting in the lounge."

Liam Prov

After about twenty minutes I finally managed to successfully dress Luce in a jumpsuit and sweater. So I went into the living room to join the others. Adien, Lydia, Derek, Stiles, Alison and Malia all looked up when I walked in. "O my gosh, she is getting bigger and bigger every time I see her." Lydia gushed walking over and taking Luce out of my arms. "Did Scott just leave?" "Yeah, he did he said he would be back in twenty minutes," Malia explained "But in the meantime come sit down and have a slice of pizza." I sat down on the arm of the chair and took a bite of pizza, letting the bitterness calm my nerves. Once I had finished two pieces of pizza, I walked over to Derek who was standing by the door way. "How is the hunt for Peter, any luck in finding him?" "Nah man, but some of the leads are ste-." "CAN YOU PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Malia snapped her brown eyes turning blue. Lydia gave Luce to Aiden and stood up "You need to calm down Mila, you need to regain control." "Control. I need to regain control. You were the one who run off to Aiden the minute Stiles admitted that he was in love with Derek and your telling me that I need control. Fuck you" "Mila you know that's not true." Lydia replied trying not to raise her voice "You are such a slut. You are so full of shit." Mila protested. Everything was a blur from there. Suddenly Mila became so angry she lost complete control and tried to lash out at Lydia. Aiden managed to stop her from hurting Lydia, which made Malia even more angry. Still full of rage Mila tried to scratch Aiden but missed him completely and ended up leaving bleeding claws marks on the left side of Luce's face. In that moment a bomb went off inside my head. My instincts kicked in and I ran towards Mila, pushing her to the ground. Not wanting anymore harm to come to my little girl. That's was a horrible move I underestimated Malia's strength and in under two seconds flat I was flying through the air, smashing through the glass coffee table. Everything went black.

Scott prov

I was five minutes away from home when I got a call from Stiles "Scott you need to get home!" "Why what's wrong stiles, what's going on? "Mila's going insane, no one can control her." He told his fear raising with every word her spoke. "Okay I will be there in under five minutes. Stiles. Hey Stile-." "Yeah sorry" "It's gonna be alright. I will be there in under five minutes I promise." "Okay man just hurray. I ran out of the corner store, jumped on my motor bike sped down the road, towards home. When I arrived, the scene was chaotic. Derek and Stiles were pinning Mila against the wall, trying to get her to calm down. Lydia and Aiden were in the kitchen with Luce and there lying on n a mountain of class was Liam. I nearly broke down at the site of him, but I had to get it together. I ran over to where Mila was being restrained and did the only thing I knew that would make her stop. I growled. "I'm okay, I'm okay" Mila said once she was back to her normal self "Restrain her in the basement along with Derek "I instructed Stiles "Lydia could you please restrain Aiden. Just a precaution I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Lydia did as I asked and followed others into the basement. Once everyone had gone I attended to Liam who was still unconscious on the floor.


End file.
